It Has To Be Done!
by Inocent heart Demonic blood
Summary: Edward is forced to turn Bella into a vampire but the new born,Jenna, has already bitten her.Should Edward suck out Jenna's venom or is to late?Why did Jenna run away with Jasper and when are the coming home?Will Bella ever except what she must do to live
1. So Tomorrow,right?

EPOV

"Edward…" Bella called my name as I watched her on the couch sleeping. "Yes Bella?" I asked as I got up and moved closer to my sleeping angle. "Do you love me?" She asked

as she turned over to look me in the eye. God I hate it when she did that. Looking into her deep brown eyes, seeing all the pain that _I_ had caused her, made me want to rip my

own heart out. "Yes Bella, always." I solemnly replied. "Good." She said as she turned over and went back to sleep. There I stood moments later in the darkness looking at her. I

found it…interesting, watching her sleep. Seeing the slow rise and fall of her chest, the way she tossed and turned like she was having a nightmare. It seemed to calm me at times

like this. But how unfortunate it may be, she was soon going to be a vampire. That was the only way I could save her from the bite that…that _mongrel_ Jacob had inflicted upon

her. He had only bitten her a few days ago but already she was starting to look more and act more like a wolf than my bride. Her hair for instance was growing out of control, her 

nails were like claws and the thing that really made me want to hunt Jacob for the rest of eternity, her luscious blood was fading and smelling more like his every day. Two days 

from now Alice, Jasper, the new born Jasper had bitten about two weeks ago and myself were going to the house where Jenna, the new born I was telling you about, had lived. 

Jenna had been living in that house for almost a year ever since she ran away from the orphanage. She had said if she had stayed at that place for too long she was going to go

crazy. The things she said they used to do to her there…inhumane. "So tomorrow, right?" Jenna asked me. Her voice was like a child's voice, witch she was of cores for 

she was only 13, making her the youngest in our whole entire family. Some how the phone made her sound somewhat like and adult. "Tomorrow what?" I asked, knowing 

exactly what she was talking about anyway but I loved it when she was angry. "Edward you promised you would take me on my first hunt remember." Her voice pleading. "I 

don't remember saying that." I said letting my voice do that velvet thing that Bella liked so much. "Awww c'mon Edward you have to take me--there's no _way_ I'm going with 

Alice." She said, almost begging me. "Alice wants to take me but you know how she is. I want some one who will let me get my hands dirty and not just catch the darn rabbit for 

me like last time." She said, bitterly remember that when Jasper had first bitten her, Alice hunted her prey for her. I myself was even a little upset with her. All new born in our family has hunted the very first time they had a craving. So I had promised to take Jenna the next time she got a craving. Too bad it was like the very next day she was supposed to go back to school. "I know what you mean, but I haven't forgotten." I said. "Thanks 

Edward, I knew I could count on you." She said right before she hung up. "Who was that?" Bella asked from the couch. "Oh that was Jenna." I said as I sat down on the edge 

of the couch. Bella began to inch over next to me. "Oh, is she alright?" Then my phone vibrated in my pocket. "Who is now?" I asked aloud and flipped the phone over to see

who was calling. It was Alice. "Yes Alice." I said putting the phone to my ear. "Oh Edward glad I got you, Jasper and Jenna are fi-" She broke off mid word. "Guys don't

throw the furniture at each other!" I heard her yell to Jenna and Jasper. "They're fighting again." She finished. "I gotta go Edward Jenna just hit Jasper with the coffee table." Then

the line went dead. "I can't leave those two alone for a minute!" I said getting up. "Where you going?" Bella asked getting up as well. "Jasper and Jenna are fighting.

Again." I said opening the window and stood on the ledge. "When aren't they fighting?" Bella asked. "When they're sleeping." I replied back. Then Bella gave me that look. That

look that said "I'm so lost". "Oh sorry about that, just a bit of a vampire joke." I said looking at her. "Sorry I shouldn't have pulled that one on you so soon." I said

apologetically. "That was funny now that I get it. "Just be careful Edward." She said. Her words filling me up inside like a hug or something. "Trust me, I will." Then I jumped out

the window. Just before I ran off I could hear Bella say "I love you Edward." halfway to the house I said to myself "I love you too Bella."

BPOV

There he was off again to help Alice calm down her husband Jasper and to help calm down that new born Jenna. Leaving me by myself for the rest of the night. Thank god

Charlie wasn't there to hear me cry for about half the night. Around about five thirty I finally went to sleep. Only to be awaken by my alarm clock at six. "Well off to school." I

said blankly as I got out of bed and started with my _daily human habits._ That's what Edward had called them. I brushed my teeth and took a quick shower then moved on to

tame the wild bush that I called hair. Opening my closet to see what I had to wear, my phone rang. Looking to see who was calling me so dang early, I immediately recognized the number. "Hi Edward." I breathe out, just realizing that I was holding my breath. "So

how'd it go with Jasper and Jenna?" I asked wanting to hear if they had finally managed to rip each other heads off. "It turns out Jenna had beaten Jasper in that video game you

got her--what was it called, Pock-Man--well anyways, that's how it started this time." I laughed a bit. "What's so funny?" He asked in his soft, velvet voice. "It's called _Pac-Man_

not Pock-Man." I told him. It felt good to know something he didn't for a change, instead of me being the one totally lost. "Well anyway" he said. "just meet me in the driveway

'kay." He said sounding rather childish." Okay." I said. I getting ready to ask him why but he hung up. "I'll guess I'll just have to find out." I said as I started back looking

through my closet.


	2. Oh No, Jenna controle yourself!

J(enna)POV

Edward had me strapped in the back seat of his car. Alice was in the back too sitting on my right. Bella had just opened the car door and her scent would have knocked me on my

feet if I wasn't already sitting down. I don't know how Edward kept his cool when she

stepped in and sat down but he didn't even flinch. Me on the other hand was buzzing with

the rush the smell of her blood gave me. Alice gave me a quick glance that told me "if you move I'll move" and I quickly settled back down the best I could. "So Bella how did

you sleep last night?" Edward asked in his velvet voice that made Bella's pulse go all hey wire. Edward had warned me of this. "I slept well last night." Her voice was dripping

with that lie. Then she looked back at me. "So I'm guessing your Jenna?" She said, her voice was sweet and kind. I wanted to say something but I thought that I might just lose

my mind if she said something back. Edward looked back at me. "Jenna please quit thinking that." He said out loud. "So I'm guessing you heard that." I said sounding

embarrassed. "Loud and clear." He replied back. "Heard what?" Bella said looking at Edward. "Oh nothing." He said as he popped a CD into the CD player. "Linkin Park?"

Bella said as the song Breaking the Habit came flooding through the stereos. She looked confused. It was one of my CD's that Jasper had made for me when I first came to live

with the Cullen's. "Oh that's mine." I said resurfacing back from daydreaming what Bella's blood might taste like. "God I needed to go hunting really soon." I thought to

myself. "Alice I gotta go. NOW!" I said in her head. I really hoped that she heard me. Then I heard her voice. "Edward pull over, Jenna's gonna snap!" She said. Edward

hearing this looked at his options. We where on the freeway. There was no way we could stop. "We're kind of on the freeway right now." He said looking back at me and at Alice.

Alice grabbed my hand. "Jenna hold your--never mind just wait a bit, I'll pull of some where." About two minuets later I started hyperventilating. "Just keep it together Jenna,

you can do this. Remember last week with Devon." I was talking to myself trying to calm my thoughts. But thinking of Devon made me think of blood then that made me think of

Bella's--I pulled Alice's hand up to my mouth and I sunk my fangs into it. She yelped a bit and Bella's head spun around. Her face had turned sickly green. "Bella?" I heard

Edward say then everything had gone red. I shot out of the seatbelt and I climbed over the seat and I almost made it to her neck but something slapped me in the face. I looked

around seeing that Edward had his arm out ready to slap me again and Alice had grabbed my both my arms. "Jenna, get out NOW!" Alice had the door opened already and she was

dragging me out the car. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry Bella! I'm sorry Edward!" I said as Alice put me on her back and ran.

APOV

I sat Jenna down and I walked around a while to go over what just happened. "What the he--I mean, what happened back there, you said you could handle it!?" Jenna looked at

me with fear and anger. "I don't know her blood just…over powered my willpower." I looked at her for a while before I spoke again. "Do you know you where this close to

make Edward--" She cut me off. "Look I know already okay." She said looking down at the ground. I've never realized how small she was until now. "I'm sorry okay…I never

meant to--" Now it was my turn to apologize. "Look it's not your fault okay. You're new to this and just getting use to Bella, if you want I'll tell Edward to tell her that your

sorry." I saw her eyes go roll back. "Jenna!" I yelled as I caught her and laid her on the soft grass. "Jenna?" I said shaking her a bit. Nothing. I grabbed my cell phone out and

dialed Edwards number. "Edward, we've got a problem!"

EPOV

"Alice where are you?!" I yelled. "We're in the forest, by the school." She said. She sounded scared. "Okay Alice I'll drop Bella off at-- Alice cut me off. "No Edward she's

convulsing or something, call Carlisle he'll know what to do." Then she hung up. "Jenna…" I said under my breath. Bella blushed. I pulled out my phone and dialed

Carlisle number. On the third ring he picked up. "Carlisle…it's me…no I'm fine, it's Jenna….I don't know…she's with Alice, they're in the forest…by the school….Alright

I'm on my way."


	3. NOOO!

CPOV

I drove in my red pickup truck to the out skirts of the forest. I looked around for a while before I heard Alice shriek. "Alice I'm coming!" I shouted out as I ran to source of the

sound. "Alice are you alright?" I asked as I found them. Alice was bent over Jenna, shaking her. "Thank god! She's been shaking and she's burning up!" I looked over at our

youngest family member. "Jenna." I said as I took a better look at her. Alice was right she was burning up. Since it was only a couple of weeks since she as bitten by Jasper it was

possible for her to get a fever. She could get sick to since all of her human blood wasn't out of her system yet. I ran to my pickup and grabbed my black doctors bag. I rummaged

around for a bit before I found what I was looking for. I popped the top from the pill bottle and took out a pill. "Alice help me get her to swallow this." I said as got down on

my knees to put the pill in her mouth. "Jenna I need you to swallow this." I said, cocking her head back. She wasn't responding. "Alice open her mouth for me while I place this

pill under her tongue." Alice nodded and began doing what I told her to do. " like this?" She asked holding Jenna's head back while opening her mouth. "Down the hatch then." I

said placing it under her tongue. "That should stop her from shaking and possibly bring her fever down. "Okay let's get her in the truck." I said as I reached to grab Jenna from

Alice. Alice backed away. "What is it?" I asked. "Oh nothing, you'll drop her and I don't mind carrying her at all." She said in her cheerful voice. I'm guessing she had a vision. "Alright then, you two are in the

back." I hopped in the tuck and Alice jumped in the back with Jenna in her arms. I glanced at her face. She seemed peaceful almost. Look beyond the blood that I guess she

coughed up earlier, around her mouth and on her shirt, she looked like she was sleeping. "Shouldn't we call Edward to tell him that we're on the way back to the house?" Alice

yelled out over the roar of the trucks engine. "Yeah." I searched my pocket to find that my phone wasn't there. "I must have left it home." I thought to myself. "I got mine!" Alice

yelled back. I 'm guessing she heard my thoughts. _"Alright then, you tell him we're on the way to the house then." _I said in my head. _"No prob."_ She replied back.

BPOV

"Where are we going in such a rush?" I asked Edward as we just sped through a red light. "Jenna, something's wrong with her, Alice and Carlisle are heading home, they want me to come home." He said staring nervously out the windshield. "I hope she's alright." I

said taking his free hand in mine. His hand was freezing. "I hope so to or Jasper's gonna _kill_ me." I looked at him. His jaw twitching as he tried to keep his face unreadable.

"Why?" I asked. He didn't reply for a while. "Edward?" Still silence. "Because Jasper wasn't the only one who helped Jenna turn into a vampire." Then he gave me a crooked smile.

EPOV

"What?" She asked me, confusion clouded her wonderful brown eyes. "I also contributed to Jenna turning into a vampire. I said. "How?" She asked. "Well Jasper only drunk

enough of her blood to make her half vampire. Then her sucked out the remaining venom. As I was on my way to hunt I caught her scent." Bella stared at me. "What does that have

to do with you?" "Her scent smells awfully similar to yours. Only the fact that yours is better, but that sent me on a feeding frenzy." Bella's eyes grew wide with shock. "I bit her

and before I knew it I had sucked her dry. I was in the woods so I thought she was an animal so I didn't think twice before my fangs were in her neck." I glanced back at Bella,

her face was slightly pale. "I'm sorry Bella, should I stop?" I asked reaching my arm out to stroke her hair. "No no, it's fine." She said. Then we pulled up in the driveway. I

stepped out and walked over to open Bella's door. But then I noticed Bella clutching her hand. "Bella are you alright?!" I asked swinging the door of it's hinges. "It's the bite

mark…it…it, it burns!" I scooped her up and placed her on my back and I made a dash for the house.

J(asper)POV

I just got home from hunting and I came back in the house from my bedroom window that I'd left open. As I walked down the stairs I could hear Alice and Carlisle talking.

Then out of nowhere I heard Jenna yell out in pain. I ran down the last few remaining steps to the source of her scream. There in the living room was Alice and Carlisle

huddled over Jenna. "What's going on?" I asked as I moved closer. "Jasper it's Jenna." Alice said as I walked up behind her. "I know that, what's wrong with her?" My tone was

like ice. "WE don't know, that's the problem." It was Carlisle who spoke. Then Jenna's voice rasped out. "Jasper you little--" Her whole body shook with the reaching cough that escaped her mouth. Then I could smell it. Blood. I'm glad I just got back from a hunt.

"Oh Jasper go get another towel, this one's soaked!" Alice said as she wiped Jenna's mouth with the soaked towel. "And Jasper can you get the door, it's Edward." She said as

I dashed into the laundry room. I grabbed a towel and throw it over to Alice as I rushed over to open the door for Edward. THen Alice screamed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"


	4. BellaRUN!

EPOV

Jenna had dashed out of the living room and was in front of me. "Jenna just calm down." I said to her in a calming voice. Her eyes were a deep red. "Jenna!" Alice yelled. "You

know I'm really thirsty." Her voice had a sickly gurgling sound to it as she coughed up blood. Then she lunged at me. I caught her hand as she reached out to grab Bella. I flung

Jenna off of me and into a wall. She hit with a loud thud. "Jasper hold her!" I shouted out to him. He jumped right on top of her and pinned her to the wall. Bella got of my back.

"Bella when I say run I want you to run up to my room and lock the door behind you okay." I told her. She nodded her head in a reply. Jasper was struggling to keep Jenna

pinned between him and the wall. "Alice tell me what you saw." I told her in a cold voice. She looked at me with scared eyes. "You stay away from Jenna Edward." Alice said

moving towards her. Then Jenna broke lose from Jasper's hold. "Bella RUN!!" Then I grabbed Jenna and Alice ran over and pushed me. "I said don't touch her!" She screamed.

Then she took hold of Jenna and shoved her out the front door.

J(enna)POV

Bella's scent was drifting as Alice, Edward and Jasper lead me into the forest. "Jenna if you weren't part of this family--" Edward began to say then Alice cut him off. "Edward

how dare you!" She screamed at him. "Jena it's gonna be fine alright just follow us, we're going hunting." Alice reassured me. "I guess I'm not the one with the biggest blood lust

anymore now am I?" Jasper said playfully but I wasn't in the mood for jokes. "Bite me." I replied back. Then I realized what I had just said. "I think I already did that Jenna." Jasper

said mocking. "I can't believe myself I almost killed her." I said shaking my head. "It's alright Jenna, it's alright." Alice said patting me on the back as I threw up.

APOV

Jenna and I were chasing down the scent of a large rabbit. I had insisted that I help her with this hunt. Jasper and Edward went for bigger prey. The went deeper into the forest to

hunt a bear. We had just caught the rabbit but Jenna tossed it to me to break it's neck. "You know how to…uh drink it with out putting venom in it right?" "The last thing we

need around here in vampire rabbits." I said jokingly. "What are you talking about venom?" She asked. "Look when you bite it put your tongue to the roof of your mouth." I

said. "Like this?" She asked as she opened her mouth to do what I told her to do. "Perfect." I said winking.

J(asper)POV

Me and Edward caught a big bear. It was huge so they called Alice to feast with them. She was on her way over there her phone went off in her pocket. It was Carlisle.


End file.
